


Date Night

by saiyukichan1



Series: Old Times [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Date night. Little action that leads to bedtime escapades.





	Date Night

Date night. One of the rare few that we embellish in especially since we end up staying in New York. Yes even though we run the risk of being spotted by vengeful family. But our date nights are worth every bit of the risk. Tonight we chose to go to Staten Island for the rides. It’s a little brisk but neither one of us minds. Jaime comes out of the bedroom bundled in a heavy coat and gloves looking like he’s expecting a storm. He’s expecting nothing but prepared nonetheless.  
I can only smirk. My mind instantly turning dirty and to how fun it would be to strip that lithe body of it’s confinement. 

“You ready?”

He asks me with a slight raise to his brow more likely criticizing my choice in weather wear. Or the fact that my cheeks are turning a rouge color. Let’s not forget to mention the slight bulge at my crotch. Oh he notices alright so he plays into by stepping into my space, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me down to nip at my lips. He feels so perfect. All that lean muscle nestled perfectly against me…

“I don’t know about you but I want to go and enjoy the night.”

“You mean we can’t just stay here and have some fun in the sheets instead?”

Jaime shakes his head no; His look saying it all. Date night means we go out and enjoy the sights and sounds that New York has to offer.  
My cop is the first one out the door me close behind him. He locks the door with an undignified squeak as I grab his ass.

“Has anyone ever told you how fine you look in a pair of jeans?”

“Only you ever make it a point to Noble.”

“What?! Something that divine must be appreciated. Am I wrong? Say, can we get a funnel cake? Because I don’t know about you but I have such a hankering for one.”

Chuckling a bit he laces his hand in mine. As soon as the wind hit I instantly regret not putting on a heavier coat. Definitely chillier than I thought out. The train ride out is a blessing in disguise from the chill air. About two hours in we run into a rather unsavory group of well kids. They openly jeered and started shoving at us all because of our sexual orientation. During this whole experience though Jaime remained as calm as a cucumber. He warned them a couple times. Finally he pulls out his badge and cuffs after they struck him across the face.  
After that they scattered. Not one of them wanted that reputation but they sure as hell had the bragging rights to go with it.

“Jaime please forget about it.”

I wince for him as I turn his head to get a better look at the cut above his right eye. He’s got this hard set to his jaw and steely glint to his blue eyes. Here I’m usually the vengeful one out the two of us. 

“Hey… let’s go okay. I was getting cold anyway.”

“Yeah, sure.”

I kiss him once. Very brief very chaste but it seems to bring him down to Earth. There there’s that award winning Reagan smile I so love. Jaime initiates the kiss this time hooking his hands into my back pockets. Pulling me flush against him.  
“I still want that funnel cake though.”

“Sure… is that Danny and Linda?”  
He quickly ducks behind a stand to leave me standing there by myself. I shift uncomfortably on my feet as they pass me. Danny does a double take but thankfully doesn’t pursue it. Okay what’s the big deal here? I swing around the post to see Jaime with his head down and staring at the ground.

“Babe, what was that all about? Isn’t that your brother?”

“They…”  
“I’m sorry I don’t speak mumble. Would you come out of there.”

Still avoiding my gaze he doesn’t move. Gently cupping his cheek to bring his attention to me I offer a small smile.  
Is that shame I’m seeing mixed in with fear and rejection? All I want to do now is console him and tell him they won’t reject him because he loves me. 

“Now what were you saying to me babe?”

“They don’t know about us yet.”

“And your brother would make the biggest fuss about it right?”

“Pretty sure, yeah.”

I can’t help but snort after that. Well if he isn’t ready than neither am I. Pulling him from behind the stand I grin widely at him. The whole night isn’t spoiled just yet. The train ride home we spent it in the embrace of one another. My officer tried to warm me, I sear he did, because my butt was about to fall off from the cold. We hurried our collective asses into my small flat with a soft click of the door behind us.

“I want these off.”

We didn’t need to say much else. The heat and passion of our kisses conveyed our inner most thoughts. Jaime presses me into the wall just outside the bathroom. Shamelessly he runs his hand up my inner thigh teasing my now half hard cock. Ooh such a tease you are Jaime Reagan. Wrapping him about the waist I plop him on the bed. Of all the things he laughs. Not the mocking kind of laughter but more along the lines of being joyous. Jaime stops to turn his blue gaze on me at the end of the bed, his expression unreadable. I slowly make my way up his torso, laying feather light kisses in my wake. Toying with a nipple Jaime lets out a low keening sound.  
Definitely want to hear more of that. His breath hitches as I bite down on his shoulder, one hand reaching up to cradle my mess of curls. Slow and torturous I finally make my way to his mouth. I rub my face against the side of his jaw to tell him no. He’s getting antsy, just the way I like it. I know this is torture for him. A pretty pink hue takes to his skin as I reach down to finger the tight ring of muscle. Another one of those soft keening noises makes itself known as he starts to curl around me. Then a breathless moan escapes his lips making me even more eager to feel him. He bites his bottom lip, teeth dragging slightly across it. Finally he relaxes against the sheets, the pretty pink hue now just in his cheeks. 

“I never thought I’d be on this side of the law…”

Jaime smacks me about the shoulder but doesn’t mean anything by it. Well maybe except to move. I slide in with ease, the tightness of his walls causing my hips to stutter. I push in further hooking one leg up over my arm. He runs his fingers through my hair, loving the way my curls tease his palm. Every thrust and he’s clamping tight around me. Not like we’re in a hurry or anything but I can feel it right there on the edge.  
I thrust hard into his pert ass. Jaime actually whines to pick it up. We’re both close I can feel it. Angling him a bit more. Once, twice, three more times that sweet bundle of nerves is hit making my officer groan in satisfaction beneath me. I drop my head to his shoulder as I shudder under his touch, the sticky feeling coating our stomachs. Sweaty and spent I just end up laying on him; easily wrapping myself around him.  
“Best date night ever.”

“Ow… they got me good didn’t they?”

Jaime pulls his fingers away from the wound above his right eye, disgusted at the memory. Swatting him on the rump he yelps and glares at me.

“No more grumpy gills damn it. Cuddles me now.”

“You’re a demanding shit you know that.”

“Damn straight.”


End file.
